Application integration is a major cost factor in the total cost of operations of business applications. The networked solutions concept addresses this challenge by, for example, providing pre-defined and auto-configured integration services for common business scenarios that may be accessible via a network. A number of services (solutions) may be networked together and provided as an integrated landscape. Nevertheless, there may be touch points between business applications that arise ad hoc and cannot be predetermined and prepackaged into a business scenario. Such touch points are often in the form of business objects (such as master data) and can be as simple as the need to copy customer data, such as name, address and the like, from one system to another.
In such situations, a user may need to copy and paste data, field-by-field, from one application into another application or, in the case of heterogeneous devices, a user may even need to re-enter data on one device or into one application that was obtained from another device or application.